Dreaming
by snapescelticgirl
Summary: They found love when it should not have been possible. And from that love they a life. But something has happened. And now that life has been threatened.
1. Chapter 1

_Dis: Characters are J.K.'s and the song is Travis Tritt's Tell me i was Dreaming_

* * *

_When I woke up this morning_

_Wiped the sleep from my eyes_

_I found a new day dawning_

_And suddenly I realize. . . You're gone_

* * *

Severus Snape, Ex-Death Eater, Former Spy of the Order of the Phoenix, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most importantly long time lover of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived . . .Again, rolled over to an empty bed. He slowly opened one eye and took in his surroundings. There was only one candle burning in the room but the fire burning in the grate lit the room with a warm orange glow. Mentally thanking Harry for lighting the fire and reducing the chill that was ever present in the dungeons, he noticed that the normal sound of water running in the shower was absent. 

Harry must have gotten up earlier then I thought, Severus thought. Hmm, I guess I will see him in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Believing this to be the case, Severus got up and began his own morning rituals. He had, as was always the case, dreamt of his lover. The resulting morning erection was a constant as well. Severus had had many lovers in his early years. Contrary to popular belief he had not always been a greasy git. And in fact had been able to pick and choose his bedmates from among the most desired of the other Slytherins of his school days and Death Eaters. In his early years as a teacher he had been propositioned on many occasions, but had never felt an attraction towards a student. At least not until Harry Potter's seventh year at Hogwarts.

After losing his godfather in his fifth year, Harry had decided that he needed to do everything in his power to defeat Voldemort. That included coming to Severus on his proverbial hands and knees at the beginning of his sixth year, looking for forgiveness over the pensive incident. In truth Severus had forgiven Harry before that, but he was Slytherin after all and had drawn out his "supposed" rage in the form of 2 months of detention and having Harry at his beck and call. The detentions had turned into training sessions of Occulmency and Dark Arts. But somewhere along the line they had become civil and started talking. Harry divulged more of his childhood to Severus then anyone else and in turn Severus had talked of his similar experiences. When Severus learned of Harry's debilitating visions, he had created a potion specifically for him that eased his sub-conscience mind into a numbed state and also contained a pain killer. This combined with his mind occluded every night had kept Harry sane.

When civil chats had turned to childhood experiences and they in turn became dreams of the future, Severus knew that he was falling for The Boy Who Lived. It had shocked him. At first he was in denial and then it became acceptance. But he swore to himself that he would never burden Harry with an old man's fantasies. It came as quite a blow when Harry offered to do exactly that.

_flashback_

"_Severus. . .I have to tell you something. I need for you to just sit and listen to me and please don't get too upset with me. When I'm finished you can scream and yell and throw me out and never speak to me again and . . " Harry blurted out._

"_Harry. . Harry. . HARRY!! Calm down and tell me what it is you need to say before you have a panic attack." Severus interrupted._

"_Okay. . .Sev. . I'm in love with you. Now before you say anything and begin telling me that I'm mistaking our friendship for something else, you are wrong. At first even after we began to talk I still harbored some resentment towards you. But the longer we talked and the more things that we discussed I realized how very alike we are. I looked forward to being with you. I looked forward to seeing you in the Great Hall. I looked forward to Potions and willed myself to excel at them to make you proud. I loved that even with our sarcastic comments and occasional blow-ups, under it all it was an act that only you and I knew about. _

_At first I though that maybe you were becoming a father figure to me. However it was after that really tough duel when you had stripped off your shirt, that I noticed my feelings were definitely not of the paternal nature. I have known that I was gay since fifth year but no one. . .no one has made me excited to the point of aching. But you did. And it's not just lust Severus. I want you yes but I want you for all time. Not just a shag or a few shags. I want to wake every morning knowing that it's your eyes that I will be looking into. I want to go to sleep with your arms wrapped around me keeping me safe as always. Because it's you Sev. It's you that makes me feel safe. Every since first year. I may have hated you. You may have hated me. But thru it all you kept me safe. You never lied to me. And you kept me grounded. With you I knew that my "fame" would have no effect and I could just be Harry. That has meant more to me then anything else my angel. My own dark guardian angel."_

_Harry finished in a rush so as to control the tears that were threatening to fall. He wouldn't look Severus in the eye. Couldn't for fear that all he would see was rejection and ridicule. _

_Severus was breathless. Harry had just confessed everything that he himself felt in his heart. Oh how he wanted to believe this was really happening. He would have sold his soul to have this be real. He slowly opened the eyes that he had closed at "I'm in love with you" and looked at the boy - no the man sitting in front of him. How should he respond? Dare he take this chance. Dare he reach for happiness not knowing how long it would last? He received his answer when Harry finally looked at him. The pure love, desire and hope that burned in those emerald pools, was the only push he needed. _

_He stood and pulled Harry to him. He lowered his head slowly as if to make sure that Harry knew he could back away. His heart stopped as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips to his fiercely. Severus rested his hands on Harry's shoulders for a moment before moving them to stroke Harry's back. As his hands took on a mind of their own_, _his mouth and tongue plundered Harry's. He coaxed Harry's tongue into his mouth and from there Harry took control. Severus knew that Harry was a virgin and beyond a few innocent kisses he knew very little. He considered himself privileged to be his teacher in this as well. He understood that Harry would want to take it slow and although it would take all his self-control he knew that it would be worth waiting for. It was then that Harry rocked the foundations of his world again._

"_Sev. I want you. I want you to teach me. I want you to be with me. I want you to make love to me. I want to give you everything I have. And I want to make love with you. Tonight, Sev. I want it all tonight."_

"_Harry. . I want to make love to you so badly but I don't want to rush things. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and regret that we didn't wait."_

"_Severus Ares Snape!! I have just told you that I want to wake up in your arms every morning for the rest of our loves. But what happens if tomorrow you go and never come back. What happens if he attacks tomorrow and I don't succeed. . .or I do but he takes me with him. Do you mean to tell me that you would refuse my only heart's desire because you are afraid to take hold of the chance of happiness that we both deserve?"_

_Severus response was to grab Harry and kiss him deeply. The kiss only ended when the need for breath drove them apart. _

"_You're right Harry. Come with me and let me show you how long I have dreamt of this moment. Let me show you how much I love you."_

_Taking Harry's hand he pulled him into the bedroom and closed the door. After throwing up several locking and silencing charms he motioned for Harry towards the bathroom._

"_I thought that since this is your first time that you might be tense so let's start with a bath to relax and take it from there, okay my love?"_

_Harry nodded his head as his eyes filled with lust and it took all of Severus will power not to throw the man on the bed and take him just from that look alone._ _Instead, he moved them both into his bathroom. He watched as Harry's eyes went wide at the sight of it._ _He smirked a little a that. Everyone always imagined that he lived in black rooms with an occasional green and silver thrown in. In truth he preferred rich warm colors and his private rooms showed as much._

_The room was enormous. In one corner there was the bathtub. Well it was more like a small lake complete with waterfall. It was a natural hot-spring underneath the castle that Severus had charmed so there was a continual flow thru the man made structure. The waterfall was formed of black lava rocks and a warm mist rose above it. _

_In another corner was a toilet and a set of sinks. They too were black and the floor was a light colored slate stone. In the other corner was a wooden enclosure. When Harry looked at him inquisitively, Severus opened the door and showed him it was a sauna._

_Harry voiced his approval at both his taste and the luxuriousness of his bathroom. Severus explained that although he didn't normally have such comforts, the hot-spring was his one vice after so many hours of being in Voldemort's presence and subsequent torture. Harry nodded his head with an understanding that no 17 year should have._

"_Enough talk of that vile bastard. I brought you here to calm you and to then take your innocence. Strip my Brat!" Severus said in mock sternness._

_Harry's eyes showed his approval and lust. Then they shone with mischief. With a simple wave of his hand, both of their robes and clothes underneath had vanished. _

_Only years as a spy kept Severus from starting at the wandless magic that came so easily to Harry. " That's quite a trick my love. I have one to show you later. But for now let's make use of my spring."_

_Stepping into the hot water, Harry dropped under quickly and came up with his hair soaked. Severus did the same and pulled Harry close to him. Their kiss this time was unhurried and gentle. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and his hands worked out the tension in Harry's back. Harry responded to the kiss by running his fingers into Severus' hair. Harry maneuvered his way onto Severus lap and each felt the other's obvious arousal. _

_Harry, who had never had any experience, gasped at the hard thick length now pressed between the cheeks of his ass. He moaned into Severus mouth as he took control of the kiss. He explored Severus mouth with a passion that surprised the older man. He sucked at his tongue and bottom lip before gently biting it. This garnered a groan from the Potions Master and he rocked up against Harry. _

_Severus was surprised that Harry was showing such initiative. While he was definitely going to be a leader, his inexperience in some things usually kept him reserved until he had mastered what he needed to. However, in this it seemed that Harry was going to learn as quickly as he could and experience was the best teacher. Severus was also a little surprised at the long cock now resting against his stomach. _

_Harry had always been smaller due to his mistreatment at his relatives house. Over the past 2 years, with regular eating, training and the occasional hidden growth supplement slipped into his juice, Harry had filled out quite well. Although not as tall as he should have been, his 5'11" was more then respectable. His slim frame was in complete contradiction to his strength. Quidditch had started to form his muscles, but it was the physical training from the Order's Aurors that had finished it. Harry was certainly gorgeous. Tanned skin, emerald green eyes that no longer required glasses thanks to a potion Severus had created and midnight black hair that now reached his shoulders. Yes he was nearly every females dream. Along with half the males. _

_But the cock that was pressed into him now was more than proportional. If Severus was to guess, he would say at least 10 inches. He knew that he was thicker but shorter. As he rocked up into Harry, Harry rocked forward. The hot water surrounding them added to the friction between their bodies. _

"_Oh God, Sev. You feel so good against me. Please. Touch me. Show me everything. Make me yours." Harry moaned._

"_Anything you want Harry. I am yours just as you are mine and I am going to show you that there is no one else for you but me." Severus breathed into his ear. _

_Turning Harry around, he pulled him flush against his chest and between his legs. Harry's head dropped back against his shoulder and Severus felt him relax into his chest. He reached for the sponge and his special soap. It was a special mix that Severus had created. Containing a therapeutic oil and a calming draught, it was scented with lavender and vanilla. Pouring it onto the sponge and worked it into a lather. He slowly washed Harry's neck, arms, chest and back. When he moved downwards, Harry jerked up into his touch but he avoided his groin completely. He laughed evilly at Harry's whimper of frustration. _

_Once he finished washing Harry's body he tilted his head back and washed his hair. By now Harry was relaxed but very frustrated. Severus had washed him and touched every part of his body except for the one part that desperately wanted his touch. And now he was washing himself and wouldn't allow Harry to touch him. What Harry didn't realize was, if Severus let Harry touch him, he wouldn't be able to control himself from taking the young man then and there with no preparation. Harry's innocence and passion was going to be his undoing and he needed to get himself in some state of calm._

_But Harry wasn't having any of it. He turned around again and started kissing his lover. As he did he let his hands explore Severus body. Soon his lips worked their way down his neck and followed his hands as they moved over his chest. He took his time and when he gasped it seemed to Severus that he might be repulsed by what he saw. Severus knew that the years of childhood abuse, and torture under Voldemort had left him with some scars. But when Harry raised hi_s _eyes to met Severus it wasn't disgust or pity that he say. It was love and a little awe. _

_Harry recognized the unspoken fear. "Severus. . you are beautiful. Don't look at me like that. You are. Everything you have been thru and every mark left on your body should be a mark of pride and a testament to your strength. You are the strongest, most courageous, cunning and brilliant man I have ever known. You do so much for the order and for me and get no recognition for it. But I swear to you my love, when this is over, you will. I swear a Wizard's Oath that some day everyone will know the hero that I know."_

_Severus was surprised and touched by Harry's words. He hugged the younger man to him and whispered into his neck, "Thank you Harry. But please know that your's is all the respect that I need. Come it is time to teach you."_

_(Scene edited. For full version, check hpfandom dot net the same story and author name.)_

_They both collapsed after their love making. Each ruminating that they had never felt anything like this. And they never wanted to feel it with anyone else, every again._

_Harry turned over to his breathless lover. "Severus Snape. I love you with all my heart and I will never stray. This oath I make on my soul and my magic."_

_Severus gasped. Surely Harry didn't mean that. But as the white glow of Harry's magic settled on them he knew it was true. "Harry Potter. I love you with all my heart and I will never stray. This oath I make on my soul and my magic."_

_Harry gasped this time. He knew how he felt and he had wanted to show Severus how sure he was about his feelings. But he never imagined that Severus would complete the oath._

"_Thank you Severus. You have made me the happiest Gryffindor." he smirked._

"_Oh Merlin, what have I done?" Severus smirked back._

_end flashback_

Severus dragged himself out of his daydreams and walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was still early but most students were there. He saw that Albus and Minerva were sitting at the Head table as well. Both looked to be in serious conversation and Minerva had tears in here eyes. As he approached, they both looked up at him with sympathy in their eyes. _What the hell is going on, _he thought.

"Minerva, Albus. Care to tell me the problem? What has you so upset? Is it the Slytherin is going to win the Quidditch cup for the fourth year in a row?" Severus teased the two Gryffindors.

Albus quietly shook his head and tears formed in his eyes. "No Severus. It has nothing to do with Quidditch."

"Well, what is it?" he demanded. "All this sappy tearfulness is making me ill."

Minerva chocked a little as she tried to explain. "Oh Severus. We're so sorry. If only we had known."

Starting to get frustrated, he slammed his hand down on the table. "Tell me what is going on that two of three most powerful beings in this school are blubbering like babies."

But before they could answer, one his seventh year students came up to them. "Oh, Professor Snape. Are you all right? I mean, how could he just leave you like that. Ungrateful Gryffindor."

Severus eyes became wide and he turned to his mentor. "What is he talking about Albus? Where's Harry?"

"I'm so sorry, my boy. Harry tendered his resignation this morning. He claimed that he couldn't stand to be around you any longer and needed to get away. Said that everything had been a lie from the beginning and now that his debt was repaid, he was leaving." Albus said quietly.

Severus' chest constricted. His heart stopped beating and he couldn't draw breath into his body. Harry. . .his Harry was gone. It had all been a lie? What was going on?

"What else did he say." he asked Minerva when his body allowed him enough control to speak.

"Just that he would contact us when he was settled and to give you this letter." she said as she held out the rolled up parchment.

Severus took the offending paper in his hands and quickly made his way from the hall. Tears were starting to trace down his cheeks and he needed to get back to their. . .his rooms before someone saw him.

Muttering the password, he entered and sat at his desk. As he unrolled the parchment he did something he hadn't done in years. He prayed. He prayed to Merlin. He prayed to the Christian's God, Yahweh. He prayed to Buddha. He prayed to any and every deity that was listening.

'Please, please let this be a joke. Let this be a lie. Let this be my imagination. Let me be dreamin. Please tell me he didn't say good-bye.'


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: I own nothing. Miss J.K.R. does. I'm just having fun!!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tell me I was dreaming**_

_**That you didn't leave me here to cry **_

_**You didn't say you don't love me anymore **_

_**It was just my imagination telling lies**_

_**Tell me that you didn't say. . goodbye**_

_

* * *

_

_Severus,_

_I know that reading this letter may come as some shock to you but writing it is not one for me. I have been wanting to write this letter to you for a long time now. _

_In my seventh year when things started to change between us. I was happy. At first. After we defeated Voldemort and I took up the DADA position, I thought that things couldn't get any better. I was right to some extent. Things didn't get better, they got worse. You have never let me be my own person. You criticize me about the stupidest things. You bring me down in front of our colleagues and perfect strangers if we are out somewhere. Which by the way is such a rare occurrence that I almost deemed it unnecessary to mention. But, as you frequently remind me, even the seemingly unimportant things can bring about great change or consequence._

_I gave you my whole heart. My body. My soul. But it apparently was not enough for you. Nothing ever is. Except maybe Draco. . ._

Here Severus stopped to wipe his face free from the tears falling down his face. _Draco?, _he thought. _What has he to do with any of this? _He turned back to the letter.

_Don't frustrate yourself trying to figure out how I found out. Sufficed to say I did. Of all the people I could see as a threat to our happiness, never once did I picture my best friend. All those late night collaborations, all those secret meetings. Almost laughable at how stupid I was._

Very confused now at what Harry was referring to, Severus stopped reading to get a glass of scotch. He had no idea what Harry was talking about. He could not remember any especially late night get together's with DracoIn fact, it was more often than not Harry who would stroll in late after a night out with Draco. _So, what the bloody hell is going on?_

He walked back over to his desk and took several deep breaths before he resumed reading the letter that was slowly but surely ripping his heart in two.

_But no more Severus. I can't take the heartache. I am leaving now. For good. You can have all the happiness that you want with whom ever you want. Funny enough I always thought that it was meant to be me. I now see my mistake. It was in thinking that you cared about anybody else but yourself. You may have been a spy. You could even be called brave, but now I see that it was not done for the greater good. Oh, no. It was done for Severus' benefit. And don't worry, I will keep that tidbit of information to myself._

_I leave you now Severus, with my head held high. A future awaits me out there. One that will hopefully give me a true love. A real love. Not the fabricated misfortune that I fell into with you._

_I no longer wish to know you, Severus Snape. I no longer wish to see you, Severus Snape. I no longer love you, Severus Snape._

_With no Regrets,_

_Harry James Potter_

For several minutes, all Severus could do was sit and breath. And even that was a struggle for him. He didn't want to move and make the nightmare he had woken up to, real.

'_It can' t be. No, this is a joke. He can't have left me. He can't have left me here. He can't no longer love me any more. No, what the hell is going on?!?!' _Severus thought in his head.

"NO. . NO. . NO", he screamed into the empty rooms that had once been the sanctuary of his and Harry's love.

As he screamed, his legs gave out and he fell to the floor. He remained like that for several minutes before the tears stopped falling. He hadn't stopped crying though. It was just, there were no tears left _to_ fall. He leaned back against the couch and drew his legs up in front of him. He dropped his head onto his knees and tried to slow his sobbing.

Albus found him like that, several hours later, when he had not showed up for any of his classes or lunch.

"Oh my dear boy. What can I do? Please, Severus tell me what I can do?" Albus asked softly. Half afraid to startle one of his favorite boys.

Severus looked up at him with red rimmed eyes. His voice was rough and harsh as he tried to speak to his adoptive father. "What did I do, Albus? The things he says in his letter. The horrible things he says that I have done to him. The aren't true. None of them. Especially about Draco. I don't understand. . .What happened Albus? Please tell me how to fix this!"

Albus brow furrowed as he looked at the Potions Master. "Let me read this letter, Severus."

Severus gestured to the desk as he stood up shakily from his position on the floor. He watched as the headmaster read Harry's words. To Severus, Albus looked as confused as he felt.

"Severus, this makes no sense whatsoever. These things that Harry's says you did. I have not once witnessed any such comments from you. Not since before his sixth year when you two reconciled your differences. And this nonsense about Draco Malfoy. He is our Harry's best friend. I know you and he well enough to know that what Harry accuses you of is false. What would make him think and say such things? Is he just trying to make you angry with his accusations?" Albus said with a voice full of shock.

"I. . I don't know. This is not Harry. I had no inkling of this. Last night he was fine. Better than fine. He was upbeat and talking about Christmas. He wanted to spend it at Prince Manor instead of Godric's Hollow so we could have everyone over. As no students were staying this year, he wanted to have all the staff, our friends and family together in one place. We were going to mention it this evening at supper. Why would he be talking about Christmas last night and leave me this morning?"

"Albus he was talking about taking Ginny Weasley up on her offer of being a surrogate mother for us. We made love until late into the night, betting that he would still be the first one up this morning. What happened in the space of six hours? What happened Albus? Please tell me. . ." Severus broke off as his voice cracked under the strain of holding back his sobs.

As he looked up at the headmaster he gasped a little in surprise. The man was radiating such power as he had only seen from Harry.

"I don't know what happened, my boy. But we will find out. Harry loved you with his very soul. There is no way he would have left you. Even if you had been having problems, Harry would never have run. We will find him and discover the reason for this rather abrupt change of heart. I swear this too you." Albus stated with such finality that Severus felt his heart lighten just a little bit.

"And we will start with young Mr. Malfoy. If anything was going on with Harry than he would know. Of that mush, I am sure."

Severus nodded his head. But grabbed the older wizard's arm as he made for the door. "No, Albus. Let us floo to his rooms and not give him a chance to make a run for it. If he is helping Harry than it's better to catch him before his has time to think up a story."

Albus eyes twinkled at that. _Alright, _he thought. _At least part of my boy is back._ He nodded his agreement. "Good idea Severus. And bring along some Veritaserum as well. Harry is like a son to me and I will not lose him because of his best friends misguided attempts at helping him."

A little taken back at the voracity of Albus words, Severus could only retrieve said potion and step over to the fireplace with the formidable wizard. They each grabbed a handful and threw it into the fire calling out their destination as they went. " Charms Professor Draco Malfoy's Rooms"

hpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpsshpss

'Oh Merlin. How could he have done this? How could he have done this to Sev? Why did he have to involve me? Why do I have to clean up this mess? Oh that's right. . . Because I owe him a WIZARD'S DEBT AND I WAS TOO HUNG-OVER THIS MORNING TO SAY NO. Oh Merlin, Sev will kill me when he founds out.'

Those were the thoughts of one Draco Malfoy.

When his best friend, one Harry Potter, showed up in his rooms at 2:00am he was just getting ready to go to bed. But one look at Harry's face had Draco helping the other man into a chair. Harry seemed to be in great pain and he had a look of fear that Draco had never seen before.

Draco and Harry had become friends in seventh year after Severus had begun training them both. Harry had accepted Draco's change of heart and had extended his hand in friendship. Draco had been suspicious and had said as much to his godfather. But Severus had explained that Harry did nothing by halves or in deceit. It was with a open mind that he took shook Harry's had the next day and started a friendship that would end up lasting the rest of their lives. Harry's other friends did not take to this new friendship so well and the Golden Trio split up. Draco could not see it as a loss but he wisely said nothing about it to Harry. He did however feel remorse when the two were captured in Hogsmeade one weekend and tortured into insanity. Harry eventually got over it with his and Severus' help but he made a vow that no one he loved would ever be hurt again. No matter what he had to do to prevent it.

So when said friend arrived with bags packed and a parchment crumpled in his hand, Draco merely asked what he could do to help. Hours later everything was set and Harry was gone.

Now Draco had to deal with Severus and the rest of the school. Both he and Harry knew that as soon as Severus was told of Harry's resignation and received his letter, that Draco would have visitors. The only problem Draco could see was as much as he loved Harry he did not agree with him leaving as he had. Nor did he agree with having to lie to his beloved godfather. The only way out was to perform a charm that left him unable to speak of the past 24 hours. Unbeknownst to Harry, Draco had not been particularly clear as to the stipulations of said charm. He may not be able to talk about things but Severus could use Legillency to get the answers he needed. The only problem was getting Severus to do so without actually asking him to. Or without actually bringing it up. Draco could only hope that the stoic man would figure it out quickly.

It was about this time that Draco's floo roared to life. He stumbled back in fright at the look on Severus face. Used to the sneering and snarky man that he had known all his life, he was startled to see the broken and tearful man standing behind the headmaster.

"Uncle Sev, Albus. Um, hi. What can I help you with?" Draco stuttered. Although, he could see that neither man was falling for the cute and innocent act at all.

"Where is Harry, Draco? Tell me right now before I tear apart half of England!" Severus forced out in a quiet scream.

"I. . .You see. . I. .He. . " At this point, the Fidelius like charm, activated and Draco's throat closed over. When he started gasping for breath, Dumbledore realized what was going on and grabbed the younger man's arm.

"It is all right Draco. Take deep breathes and calm down. You need not tell us." Albus said soothingly.

Severus eyes widen and his face contorted with undisguised rage. "HE NEED NOT TELL US!! What do you mean he NEED NOT TELL US!"

Albus turned quickly to the Potions Master. "Severus. Take a look at your godson. Do you not recognize the charm that he has placed on himself. He can not speak of the last 24 hours. Please give him a moment to collect himself."

Severus stopped his tirade and berated himself. He was so caught up in his grief that he had not seen his godson gasping for breath. Nor had he caught on to the charm that Draco had used. He mentally kicked himself. Of course Harry would have protected himself this way. He should have guessed. After all, the DADA professor was an exceptionally powerful and clever man. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him.

"I apologize Draco. I just. . .I can not think straight and I do not. . .I do not know what to do right now." Severus spoke carefully.

Draco nodded in acceptance. _I can't even speak Harry's name. How am I going to get Sev to look into my mind and my memories?_

It was then that Dumbledore came to their rescue. "I do believe, that although Draco can not speak of the last 24 hours, that we could view his memories. Is this correct Draco?"

Draco nodded emphatically. And he looked over a this godfather and widened his eyes dramatically. Raising his eyebrows and blinking rapidly to encourage his best friend's lover.

Severus stared at them both at first, not quite comprehending the situation. But as he saw Draco stare directly into his eyes, he swiftly got the idea.

"_Legilimens_," he said quietly but forcefully. What he saw left him with an even stronger desire to find his missing lover and never let him go again.

_flashback_

_Draco's head was aching and he was having trouble seeing properly. Was that a hang-over potion or an anti-flagellant? Dear Merlin, how anyone could consume that much Firewhiskey and still manage to pound him into the mattress was beyond Draco. But that was exactly what his on again off again lover Oliver Wood had done. Draco had fallen for the Puddlemere Keeper a few years ago and both had decided that while Oliver was gone so often they would keep it casual. But once he retired. . .all bets were off._

_Wincing slightly as he moved off the couch, he was taken by surprise as the fire roared to life and his best friend stumbled out onto his rug. _

"_Bloody Hell Potter! Why in Merlin's name are. . ." Draco trailed off as he turned to look at the green eyed wizard. "Harry, what's wrong?"_

_Harry looked over at his friend. His eyes were tear filled and he was so pale that Draco could see the veins running under his skin. He looked absolutely terrified. _

_Now if there was one thing that could have unsettled Draco, it was this. Harry Potter looking terrified. Harry Potter, who had by the time he was 17 had faced down Voldemort 6 times and finally killed him at the last meeting. Harry Potter, who had gotten down on his hands and knees to apologize to his infuriated Potions Professor for the pensieve incident. Harry Potter, who had won the heart of said Professor and taken over his dungeon chambers. But now said powerful wizard was now shaking like a leaf and crying. _

"_Dray. I have to leave and you have to help me. He's back Dray. I don't know how but he is. And he's coming after Sev and you. . ." Harry wheezed out._

_Draco sobered up fairly quickly at those words. "Harry! You can't be serious. You killed him years ago. We saw the body. There were no Horcruxs left. Harry he can't be back. And how do you know? Has your scar been hurting? Have you had any visions? Harry, think rationally!!" Draco tried to reason with his friend. All the while knowing that Harry was never wrong about these things. He had gotten several false letters and more than several death threats when he had destroyed Voldemort, but he had been able to tell which letters were false and which held credible threats on their lives. He had always looked out for Severus and Draco first and foremost though. Which would explain his current state of person._

"_I had a vision tonight. It was threw a snake's eyes but it was definitely Voldemort origin. It showed a red-eyed man walking around an old graveyard. And when he looked towards me, my scar started to burn. So much so that it woke me. Then this letter arrived. It was sent thru our floo." Harry explained with emphasis on the method of delivery._

_Severus and Harry's floo was keyed to only a few people. But one of the charms included was a blood ID. If any letter contained Severus', Harry's or Draco's blood, it would be immediately sent thru. This charm had been added when kidnaping threats were poring in. If something happened to one of them, it would be a safe way to determine a true letter or ransom demand._

_That the three of them were safe in the castle, that there had been no threats in over 2 years and that none of them had living family was of great concern. The only way for the letter to have been sent would be someone who had Harry's living blood in them. And the only person who had had Harry's blood was Voldemort. _

"_Bloody Hell Harry! What does that letter say?" Draco chocked out._

"_Here read it." Was Harry's despondent answer. Draco took the letter from his outstretched hand._

My Dearest Harry,

How many years has it been since you've dreamed of me. How many years since my true followers kept you awake at night with threats of revenge. How many years have you felt secure in your life? How many years have my traitorous servants Severus and Draco felt secure?

Too many years. Too many years have I roamed this world, once again bodiless. Too many years since I could feel the wind on my face. Too many years since I watched the life drain from a Mudblood.

But no more. I have returned my little one. I have returned to you. And just as you once took everything from me, I am going to take everything from you.

Your security, your friends, your loveand then your life. One by one I will remove everything that makes your life worth living. Then when it is all gone, I will look upon you as you beg me for release of the pain. Oh but I will not bestow it upon you until I am sure that you deserve it. And when I take your life and ready myself to take over wizardom, I will make sure that your soul is bound to the earth. Forever seeking redemption to cross over and be with your loved ones, but never able to achieve it.

Then my little one you will know my pain.

I have added three drops of _our_ blood to this letter to ensure you receive it. Oh yes, I know all about your charms and protection. Rest assured that you are no longer safe. But I do offer this one choice to you. If you come to me willingly, to serve me as a slave serves a master. If you leave your love behind and leave him destroyed, heart broken and alone, I will forget he exists. Draco as well if you bind yourself to me.

I leave the choice up to you little one.

Lord Voldemort

_Draco dropped the letter on his coffee table and ran for the bathroom. Harry could hear him throwing up the alcohol he had consumed earlier. When he heard the water running and saw Draco emerge with a cloth to his head, he turned to him with more self assurance than he had had 5 minutes before._

"_Harry. . .What are you going to do? I mean you can't. . ." Draco started to say._

"_I'm leaving Draco. I have left a letter for Severus. It is harsh and cruel and I will never forgive myself for the things that I say in it. You and he will be safe now. I will go to Voldemort and convince him to leave for the Americas, maybe. I will force him if need be to move somewhere else. He wants me. He always has. Little one. That was his nickname for me when he would invade my thoughts. When he would send me images of. . .of him raping me. It was brutal and when Severus helped me master Occlumency, he was more than a little upset._

_But at least you will be safe. Severus too. You see why I must do this, right Draco. I can't stay and go threw all that again. I wouldn't survive it. I can find him via my scar. It's like a homing beacon. But you must promise me to never speak of this to anyone. Especially Sev. Promise me Dray. Please." Harry demanded._

"_No way Harry. I am not letting you leave like this. We defeated him once, we can do it again." Draco stated harshly._

_Harry merely shook his head. He stood and opened the floodgates of his power that he normally kept under tight control. He had never released them fully for anyone, not even Severus had seen his entire aura of power. Draco was shaking from the vibration of power radiating off his best friend._

"_Merlin Harry. If you have this much power, why are you so worried about being able to defeat Riddle?" Draco asked in amazement._

_Harry smiled ruefully. "Draco, my power runs in my blood. He has the same power. I beat him last time by sheer dumb luck. My attack on his mind was one of the hardest things I have ever submitted myself too. I could have easily been bound into his mind instead of vice versa and he destroy me. And now that he is back, he will remember how he was killed and be prepared for that assault. I have no means by which to destroy him."_

_Draco sat back with wide eyes. "I still can't keep this from Sev, Harry. He will come here first thing and tear me apart."_

"_I want an Unbreakable Bond then Draco." Harry said flatly._

"_No way Harry. I can't believe you would ask me to preform that. How about the Quietus Charm. I will not be able to speak about the last 24 hours." Draco said._

"_Fine but I cast it. Not offense Dray but I can't rust you on this." Harry said sheepishly._

"_I wouldn't trust me either Harry. Cast it quickly then." Draco whispered._

_end flashback_

Draco eyes closed as Severus withdrew from his mind. Severus himself could only sit there with a shocked look upon his face.

"What is it Severus? What has happened to drive Harry away?" Dumbledore questioned quietly.

Severus shook his head. "It can't be true. Harry received a blood bond letter in the floo. It claimed to be from Voldemort. It said that he was going to destroy everything that Harry held dear. Piece by piece, person by person and have Harry beg for death. But he would bind Harry's soul to the earth, unable to cross over to us. Then he gave Harry a choice, pain and suffering or become his slave. It is the same choice that he offered Harry in the months before he was destroyed. Harry has chosen it this time. He feels that he can not defeat Voldemort again, so he has taken the offer. He will become Voldemort's slave. In return he will ask to leave for the Americas or the Continent."

Draco was openly crying again as was Severus. Dumbledore had lost the twinkle of his eyes but it had been replaced by a hardness and determination.

"Harry does not believe that he is stronger than Tom. But he is. He is stronger because of your love Severus, your love and friendship Draco and the love of everyone he knows. He does not realize this. But we will find him and make him see this. And in doing so we will help him defeat Tom Riddle once and for all. Come my boys. We must inform Minerva and make arrangements with some old friends of mine. They will be able to track Harry down. Hopefully before he submits to his nemesis."

Draco and Severus looked at the older man is astonishment. They both stood and followed him thru the floo to his office. They would find Harry and help him. They would succeed. They would bring Harry home again.


End file.
